


Stone Faced

by Phoenix_Down



Series: Free your mind - a collection of Tumblr drabbles, prompts, and puns [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Gladnis Week 2018, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Puns & Word Play, drunk Ignis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 10:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16763635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Down/pseuds/Phoenix_Down
Summary: Written for gladnis2018 day 2 prompt “Absolutely Drunk.” But also special thanks to banjkazfan as the premise of this fic actually started as an RP plan about three months ago, so thanks for rolling with it and laughing at the then one pun I had put into the plan. Hope you like the others.Posted on Tumblr in August.





	Stone Faced

Perhaps Ignis had had a little too much to drink, perhaps combining it with the heat from the hot springs and then walking back in the cold air had been too much. Perhaps everything combined together and the whole bottle of wine he’d had, without any food to soak it up, had gone straight to his head.

“You’re cute,” he mumbled into Gladio’s side.

“Am I?”

“Yes, but don’t tell my boyfriend I said that, he’s a shield you know, he could quite easily knock you out…” he glanced up at the said boyfriend. “Or knock you over… you’re strong…”

“And you’re drunk.”

“No, I’m merry.” Ignis said determinedly, “and if I’m Merry then you are Pippin!” he chuckled at his joke and Gladio just smiled fondly and patted him on his head, fingers carding through his hair as they walked. “You look like my boyfriend…” Ignis muttered, head buried in Gladio’s shoulder again.

“Must be a handsome guy,” Gladio hummed, shifting his bag. Supporting Ignis and carrying their picnic bag was causing him a little discomfort, especially since he wasn’t exactly sober himself.

“Oh yes, he is,” Ignis beamed and pushed away from Gladio in excitement. He spun around so he could face Gladio and walk at the same time. “He has brown hair, like yours and deep honey eyes that are like being encased in amber… you know those fossils that house old bugs, like that one they found in Niflheim that literally has a huge Solider Wasp in it. Anyway, his eyes are like your eyes. And he has a scar running over his eye that he got for being brave… oh he was so brave there was this dangerous man who wanted to hurt our friend and my boyfriend - although he wasn’t my boyfriend at the time - stepped in to protect our friend and he was so heroic. How did you get your scar?” He held out his hand in an attempt to touch the scar that marred Gladio’s face, only with him walking backwards down a hill, and slightly inebriated as he were, he wasn’t the most stable on his feet. As proven when his foot caught on a rock and he tumbled gracefully to the ground. “Oh,” he muttered. “Ow”

Gladio glanced down at him, slow to register what was going on. He placed the picnic bag on the grass and crouched down next to him. “You okay?”

“Yeah…” Ignis shrugged and looked around for the culprit to his trip. “Just fell over this blasted rock. How rude of it.”

Gladio opened the bag and rooted inside, bringing forth a first aid kit. “Let’s take your shoe off…”

Ignis didn’t take any notice of him and allowed Gladio to remove his shoe and sock to see his ankle. Instead, he glared at the rock. “You can’t just lie there, thinking you own the place you know,” he admonished and Gladio smirked. “Who do you think you are? Some sort of _rock_ _star_? Well, you think you can take me for _granite_ , but mark my words, mister, I will be talking to your parents. Don’t you _boulder_ -dash me, you got yourself into this _schist_ , so you can _dig_ yourself out of it. No, there’s no point _gravelling_ at my feet, I’m usually a _down to earth_ kinda guy, but there’s no point denying the fact that I am extremely disappointed in you.”

By this point, Gladio had finished inspecting Ignis’ ankle, determined it to be lightly sprained, cracked a potion over it and wrapped it in a compression bandage just to be on the safe side.

“Iggy?”

“Not now I’m giving this _geode_ a _solid_ talking to.”

“Iggy it’s a rock.”

“Yes and a very _stone_ -face talking to, it is getting.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for gladnis2018 day 2 prompt “Absolutely Drunk.” But also special thanks to banjkazfan as the premise of this fic actually started as an RP plan about three months ago, so thanks for rolling with it and laughing at the then one pun I had put into the plan. Hope you like the others.
> 
> Posted on Tumblr in August.


End file.
